


Wizard

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: "interrogations", Bucky and Loki are kinda friends, Bucky is fixed, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Loki Angst, Past Brainwashing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slightly - Freeform, it does make sense, or I think so, suspicious Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody has retrieved Bucky and fixed him, un programmed so he can start a new life. Then, after some time, he runs into his savior, who is locked up in a jail. Smells like trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard

Bucky came back a new man. Apparently, someone took him from his cryo chamber and well.... fixed him. Unconditioned him, un-brainwashed him. Gave him his metal arm back. A myriad tests were ran on him and he passed all of them. It was decreed that he was no longer dangerous and Bucky felt like it, too. He could finally start living again, be himself again. Never again a mindless soldier, free to be who he really wanted to be.

He told everyone that he didn't know the whys and hows of the whole thing. That when he woke up, he was in the middle of Ontario with a report that said that he was now cleared. The report was from nonexistent company, as were the procedures that had supposedly taken place were nothing but technically sounding nonsense. They looked very professional though, and a whole team of forensic experts were looking into them for clues. Clues that didn't seem to be very forthcoming.

Except, Bucky knew who it had been. Granted, he didn't know his name, but he'd seen his face, heard his voice, could give a detailed description. And he kind of felt that he already knew the Avengers and that the Avengers knew him.... and that it wasn't a good relationship. He asked to be called Merlin, and Bucky hadn't minded. They had talked and lived together while the “procedures” were taking place, had meal, conversations, got drunk. And Bucky didn't remember some parts, like how he got to Ontario, but he did remember Merlin.

The procedures were some sort of green energy powers Merlin had, that, of course, the man called “magic” and “spells”. Bucky had seen many strange things in his life, and he imagined that this man, whatever his real name was, had been affected by something or experimented on like some of Steve's friends. It was true that he did things that looked like magic, but that couldn't be. The procedures were long, and not exactly painful but uncomfortable, and they drained Merlin more than he'd like to admit.

When Bucky asked why he was doing that, Merlin answered that he'd known what it was to have one's mind and one's sense of self tampered with, and that he'd had to find a way to undo it. Now that way was found and he could help others, well, sometimes he did. He wasn't typically a samaritan or a good guy, but he'd heard about the story of Bucky, and decided to take action. And Bucky didn't know what had he done to be in the outs with the Avengers, didn't know why he wanted secrecy so bad, if his past was even darker than Bucky's own, but he was grateful for the help.

He did tell Steve, because he didn't want to have secrets with him, but no one else. For a while, he just lay low, while his charges were fixed, the bad opinion people had of him slowly started changing, shifting from “he is a killer” to “he is a victim”. He stayed at home, enjoyed time with Steve and Sam, learned to live his guilt and his nightmares, but slowly allowing himself some hope. Some place for light, for living again and for doing something good with his life.

It was difficult, of course. The winter soldier would always be a part of life even if it couldn't take over him anymore, even if he lost the control he'd had over Bucky's body. But Bucky was surrounded by the important things: friends that supported him, protection, and the will to change. He ignored the news and the attacks and all those things. He was uninformed of what was happening and what was being said. Focused on recovery. The days went by slowly and too fast at the same time and Bucky managed to find a balance between who he used to be and who he was. A place in which he found himself comfortable.

After some time, he started helping the Avengers too. As time passed, the threats became more and more dangerous, and all the help they could get was appreciated. And then one day while he was with Steve in a classified location he saw him, in one of the cells, asleep or unconscious, covered in scratches and bruises and he couldn't believe his eyes. His savior imprisoned and chained up. One of the people who had helped him so much, among super criminals and mass murderers. Something had to be wrong.

“Hey, do you why is that guy there?”

“Loki? He tried to take over the earth some years back, with an alien army. He was sent back to his land to be dealt with, but someone in the special forces found him living under an alias in Ireland and he was taken back into custody until Thor comes back to take him away again.”

“Could we be let in?”

“Why? Have you met him before, Buck?” Steve said, noticing something weird.

“Can you ask if they'll let us in?”

They did let them in and Loki sluggishly opened his eyes, hearing the doors open. Bucky half smiled. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself. What brings you to my humble abode?”

Steve's eyes widened, not understanding the apparent familiarity between his best friends and the Asgardian villain. What had he missed?

“We were called to do something boring....What was it Steve? Assess what?”

Steve was just looking at Loki as if he were a ghost.

“You're supposed to be dead. Thor told us he saw you die.”

“It's a pleasure to see you too, Captain.”

“What happened to you?” Bucky asked suddenly. “Can't you use your great green powers to get out?”

“I fell into a trap. They drained me and then beat me up... so I could be interrogated.”

Bucky seemed very displeased at that notion.

“Buck, what is going on?”

“Steve, meet Merlin.”

“He's the one who.....” Steve looked confused, not knowing how to react to these news.

“Captain, you have to promise not to say anything. If people knew of my involvement they wouldn't trust what I did was good anymore. They would suspect foul play, dangerousness, and go against your friend again. You can not say a word.”

And Steve felt suddenly defensive.

“Was there? Foul play? I can't believe that you helped Bucky out of the kindness of your heart.”

“Rationalise it the way you want. Call it penance for what I did to Barton and Selvig, think I'm doing it so you'll owe me a favor, or that I want applause for doing the ight thing, even if only me and him knew it.”

“Bucky said that Merlin was helping because this had happened to him. I believe that.”

“Is it really that important to you, Captain? I helped your friend because I could. My motives are mine.”

Bucky broke their little conversation.

“I want to help you, Merlin.”

“You can not, or they would suspect you again.”

“We can do something.” Bucky said, looking at Steve. “You could call Lang and he could... steal him away from here or something.”

“We can't trust him.”

“We can't just leave him here to be _questioned_ either.”

“You don't need to do this.” Loki's voice said behind them.”I can manage on my own, always have.”

“You don't have to.” Bucky sentenced.

Two sets of blue eyes met and Steve knew that Bucky had already made a decision. It could get them in a lot of trouble, but they were no strangers to trouble. Steve didn't know what game Loki was playing, if he truly meant to help them, if this was all a ploy to break them apart and get into them... But he couldn't put anything past the God. Steve did believe in redemption and if Bucky wanted to help him so much.... well, he must have done something good.

“I'll talk to Scott. And to Sharon, to see what is his situation, but no guarantees, ok?”

Steve left the room and Loki's eyes lowered.

“Don't tell him. Bucky, promise me.”

“We should. He would help, Steve's a good guy.”

“Don't tell him.”

Bucky just nodded.

“We'll get you out, Merlin.”

“You know that's not my real name now.”

“I like that one better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback oh so very much appreciated! :)


End file.
